How could I not
by Damia-nature goddess
Summary: After a battle with Slade, everyone is tired. Starfire goes to the roof to think. She wants to tell Robin something but too many things get in the way


How could I not

The whole team just came back from battling Slade, again for the third time that week. They were unsuccessful in catching him once again. They all either went to their rooms or plopped themselves on the couch and flipped through channels. the boys were on the couch, Raven was in her room, and Starfire was on the roof.

Starfire was starring out at the water, thinking. she sighed. 'I wonder if he will go back to being obssessed with Slade once more since we just had another encounter with him'. she thought of all the times the team fought Slade. Like when they first discovered about Slade. When he tricked Thunder and Lightning to do his bidding increating the flame monster. When he made Terra his apperentice. The time he helped Trigon take over the world. And the time when he made Robin his apperentice. When Star came across that thought, she paused for a moment. She truly hated Slade during the time period when Robin was his apperentice. At first she didn't want to believe that he wasn't the Robin she knew. But then they all figured out that it was. The times when they couldn't find him. They spent hours looking around the city for him. How when they found him wearing Slade's insignia, they all didn't know why. Then when they tryed to stop him from getting away the second time from Wayne enterprises, they all felt the most extreme pain they all felt in their entire lives. Those nanoprobes from the fake cronoton detinator could have killed them if Robin didn't do whatever Slade said. Then they defeated Slade for the while when Robin inflicted himself with nanoprobes. Robin said something that day that Starfire knew he ment. '"New deal, Slade. If I lose my friends, you lose your apprentice. And I know how you hate to lose."' She thought that that would be one of the most nicest things she would hear from him, even if he wasn't talking directly to her. She wants to tell him something, but everytime she sees a chance to tell him, something gets in the way. Like Slade. She was now wondering if she would ever tell him how she felt about him. She sighed again while the sun started to droop beyond the horizan.

Robin was bores of watching Cyborg flip through the channels and Beast Boy begging him to play game station with him. "come on Cy. just one game" Beast Boy pleaded. Cyborg just kept his face towards the screen and just kept saying the same thing to the green changling. "no" "please?" "no" "please?" "how many times do I have to tell you, i'm not in the mood for video games?" "you never said that. you just kept saying no, no, no, no, no" While those two were arguing (not like that's a suprise), Robin just got off the couch and left for the roof. He felt like he needed some fresh air. So he got up and started walking across the room towards the door. Once he reached the door, he heard Cyborg. "Yo Robin. where you going?" Robin turned around and answered him. "I'm going to the roof. I need some air." And with that, he left through the door. While walking down the hall, he thought about things. He thought about the battle they just endoured and how he could make himself better. Then somehow his mind driffted off to Starfire. 'Starfire'. He repeated her name in his head over and over. He wondered if she felt something towards him. He felt like she did show some signs at times. And at others, she totally hid them. He stopped to think for a second. He stood in the hall and turned his back to the wall. He looked at his feet then looked up to face the other wall. But he didn't see a blank grey wall. He saw her door with her name engraved in it. STARFIRE. Now he really couldn't get her out of his head. She flooded his mind. All the times he tried to tell her how he felt, something got in the way. Now he didn't know if he would ever get the chance to tell her the truth. Now that everyone was doing something different, he wouldn't get teased right away. but their would be major Cy and BB taunts in the future if he told her. 'Okay, nothing is going to get in the way now'. He then started for the roof. 'That's were she is sometimes after battles' he thought. So when he reached the door to the roof, he noticed it was some what open and he heard Starfire talking to herself. "Robin, I fear that you are going to be obssessive about Slade again". Robin didn't think that she thought that he would do that again. But from her experience, whenever they fought Slade, he went and hid in his room and pushed his frineds away so he could work even harder. But he wasn't like that anymore. Then she started to talk to herself again. "How come whenever I try to tell him, something gets in the way? When will I be able to tell him?" 'Tell me what?' Robin wondered. By hearing Star's voice, she didn't sound happy because of the** _things_** that get in the way. But what were the things? Again he heard her. "But if he is not being obssessive at this moment, mabey I can tell him". She sounded happier. Then he saw her slump a little as if that plan wasn't going to work. "But how would i tell him? It is clearily not that I'm going to walk right into the room and say that I love him infront of everybody. That would cause him dear embarressment". At hearing that, Robin's eyes went wide. Had she said what he thought she said? Had she said that she actually loved him? And he didn't care if the had to tell the whole world to tell her he loved her. "Besides, how could he like me? Someone as brave as him be in love with such a naive girl as me?" She now sounded pretty upset. Now Robin couldn't wait to tell her. How could she not now that he did like her? Well, he doesn't. He LOVES her. Yes at times it's like he doesn't have any care in the world, but at others, he'll do whatever it takes to keep her safe. Robin opened the door to Starfire to reveal himself even if she wasn't facing him, she could hear the door open. "How could I not?" he asked her.

Starfire spun her head around to see who said that. She saw it was Robin. "How long have you been standing there?" she asked him. She blushed slightly. He started walking towards her. "Since the part where you thought that I might go all obssessive over Slade again" he repeated. He reached where she was sitting and sat down right next to her. She turned to face him. "What did you mean by 'How could you not'?" She asked. He turned to face her too. "Well, when you asked yourself how could I like a girl like you, and when i said how could i not, I meant that how could i not like you? How can anyone not like you?" He asked her. "You see Star, I don't mean how could I not like you as a friend, I mean, how could i not love you?" Starfire was a little drawn back by what he said. had he actually said that? To her? It took her a while to proccess that information in her head. Then he spoke again. "You know, I've been wanting to tell you something for a while. But now I don't want to tell you. I want to show you." Starfire just sat there, looking at his unreadable face. He then started to draw nearer, and nearer. And she just sat there, not making a move. Then his lips touched hers. She had seen couples in t.v. do this. She had been curious at what they were doing but then she learned that it was something called a kiss. When she came back to what was happening, she noticed her eyes were closed now. 'I don't remember closing them. then again'. She thought back to the t.v. Those couples closed their eyes. And the girl put her arms around the boy's neck. So Star did the same. Robin shivered a little when he felt her put her arms around his neck. 'Ah what the heck' he thought. he slipped his arms around her small waist. And they just sat there, in each others arms. Then before you nkew it, they were doing more then just kissing, they were soon making out. But as every person on earth knows, the human body needs air. If it didn't, they would probably stay like that forever. But then they pulled away, and just looked at each other. Then Robin let go of Starfire with one am and reached up towards his face. He started to peel off his mask. Star didn't know what he was doing but then she got it. He was going to show her his eyes. She just watched. WHen the entire mack was off, she saw that he had the purest blue eyes that she has ever seen. He stared at her flouresent green eyes with his sky blue ones and saw that she did love him. She looked deep into his stunning blue eyes with her shinning green ones. She saw that he did love her. They then both started to lean into each other again. "Starfire" Robin said. "Yes?" Star answered. "I love you" he stated. Her longing to hear him tell her that was over. "I love you too" she said. His desire to hear her say that was over as well. They then fell into each other again. They shared another passionate kiss once more. And at the perfect time too. Sunset kissing was the best way to end a not so perfect day.


End file.
